When a subscriber having access to broadband services at a first network location visits a friend or relative at a second network location, the subscriber may not be able to access one or more of the broadband services at the second network location. For example, the subscriber may be unable to view the subscriber's favorite shows when those shows are broadcast on a premium channel that the friend or relative does not subscribe to. Also, the subscriber may be unable to access a high-speed internet connection because the friend or relative does not subscribe to a high-speed internet service.